


Stolen Moment

by wistfulpisces



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, Canon Compliant, Chamber of Secrets, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hermione is Worried, One Shot, Polyjuice Potion, girls bathroom, missing moment, romione, romione is everything one needs in life, with the tiniest hint of more, young romione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8432554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wistfulpisces/pseuds/wistfulpisces
Summary: It's second year and while Harry is in the hospital wing regrowing the bones in his arm, Ron and Hermione rush to the girls' bathroom to start brewing the Polyjuice Potion. Ron puts forth an interesting question.





	

Hermione was puffing and out of breath, a heavy bag of potions ingredients hitting against her legs with every stride. “Come on,” she heard one of her best friends call from further down the corridor, “we’re almost there.” She didn’t understand how Ron could run so fast. Sure, his legs were longer than hers, but he was carrying a cauldron, a glass jar and the thick volume _Moste Potente Potions,_ which they had recently borrowed from the library.

Well, _Hermione_ had borrowed it – with the assistance of her sweetest smile and most pleading eyes, silently wishing away Madame Pince's inevitable curiosity. She had assured the librarian that it was merely for educational purposes, of course.

At long last, they reached the desired door. Ron spared a moment to cast a precursory nervous glance around the corridor. Hermione pushed past him, rolling her eyes only slightly, and muttered, “Ron, Percy’s still in the library. We passed him on the way here, remember?” His nose still crinkled a little in distaste, but he followed her without hesitation, both completely ignoring the large ‘Out of Order’ sign visible on the door.

They hurriedly peeked through all of the cubicle doors, despite knowing the girls' bathroom was unused. Following a previous unfriendly encounter with Moaning Myrtle, they were wary of her presence and unwilling to meet with her again anytime soon.

“Good, she’s not here.” Ron was visibly relieved. “We’d better get started then.” Hermione simply nodded as they entered a cubicle together.

Ron placed the cauldron on the dirty tiled floor and laid out everything that they would need, while she took the heavy volume from him and flicked to the required page. Hermione put her bag down as Ron looked at her expectantly. She disregarded him for a moment, instead choosing to sink her head into her hands.

“Hermione? You alright?” Ron asked timidly. There was a moment of silence until she spoke.

“I’m-I'm fine, Ron. Just worried about Harry.” Her voice was muffled slightly by her hands, and soft enough that it did not echo at all in the empty bathroom. Finally, she lifted her eyes to meet his concerned gaze. “It was just so unexpected and… who could have done that? I don’t think it could have been the Slytherin team: the Quidditch kits have been locked up.” Ron stared at her for a moment, deep in thought.

“Well,” he said slowly, “if it _was_ them, the sooner we get this done, the sooner we’ll know.”

Hermione agreed quietly, though Ron understood that her words were spoken more to comfort herself than in response to his statement. The witch sighed heavily and pulled out her wand, muttering a spell to produce a small, waterproof fire in the jar she had brought.

“Hermione?” Ron questioned suddenly, no longer able to contain his thoughts.

The witch picked up a handful of fluxweed, bringing it to her face to examine it closely before carefully adding a measure to the contents of the cauldron. Without looking up, she hummed absently to prompt his continuance.

“If… if that had been me in Harry’s place, would you still be, you know, this worried?” Hermione turned a confused glance to her companion, caught off guard. “I-I’m just curious, that’s all,” he added, too quickly.

“Ronald, of course I would be this worried about you if you had lost all of the bones in your right arm. Why wouldn’t I be? In fact,” she placed another measure of fluxweed into the solution, “I would probably be even more so.” Hermione smiled up at him, whilst a matching grin appeared on his face, bigger than any other she had ever seen grace it before.

“Really?” he asked incredulously, seemingly in excited disbelief. All Hermione could do was chuckle.

“It’s me,” a voice said, surprising both of them out of their short moment. Hermione gasped and carelessly dropped another measure of fluxweed into the cauldron with an unceremonious splash. She gave Ron a small, bittersweet smile and peered through the keyhole, before allowing Harry entrance to the cubicle.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on fanfiction.net, reposted here for your viewing pleasure. Hope you enjoyed it, all feedback is very welcome!


End file.
